


Stories

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fourth Wall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people on the internet writing about him having gay sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

There are people on the internet writing about him having gay sex. That isn’t surprising, it is expected. There is internet porn about everything ever. That is an actual rule, not just an observation.

What is unusual, he thinks, is that he doesn’t really mind. Admittedly it weirded him out at first—he’s never been comfortable with his celebrity status, and is uncomfortable thinking of himself in sexual situations—but now that he’s had time to get used to it, he finds it almost reassuring.

In these stories he’s sucking cock or getting fucked by Geno, or Johnny, or _Ovechkin, _instead of just three of his own fingers (too timid to buy a toy, terrified of the order being traced back to him).__

__He’s smart enough not to fall for friends or rivals, but god, the possibility of another body pressed against his, whispering in another language, is tantalizing. It’s everything he says he doesn’t want. It’s precisely what he can’t have. It’s what he sacrificed for Hockey, his first love._ _

__People on the internet are writing porn about his forbidden but favorite daydreams. What the fuck._ _

__He tries to avoid the stories, knowing it isn’t healthy to dwell on what isn’t possible. Yet their continued background presence is pleasing. He likes the way the stories make it seem possible, even though he knows this isn’t true. He likes the idea that there is some version of himself, albeit a fictional stand in, that gets to feel the alien sensations he so desires. There are so many stories about him getting what he can’t have in reality. Awareness of the fictional fulfillment found in is a comfort on the worse days, when he can’t skate, and he can’t help but question if all of his denial is worth it. The stories make things better._ _

__His favorite stories, the ones he has to work the hardest not to dwell on, are the ones where he’s in love._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago, and am sick of having it languish among my WIPs. Posted Anon because I don’t want to talk about our fandom’s relationship to reality/media.


End file.
